


Death Comes as the End

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner - Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd promised them a mighty gift in exchange for his own life, and he'd been true to his word up to that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes as the End

**Author's Note:**

> AU to 3x24. Title borrowed from the namesake book by Agatha Christie.

They were two and one at the same time. So akin and yet so different, as a couple of non-identical twins might be.

Mortal men were afraid of both of them alike, and they often happened to be at the receiving end of human beings’ pleadings and curses. They seldom heeded either of those, with just a few notable exceptions.

John was one of the lucky individuals that had somehow managed to get their attention and was therefore spared from his impending doom. He’d promised them a mighty gift in exchange for his own life, and he’d been true to his word up to that moment.

Death had welcomed many a woman ever since the beginning of their friendship, and a few men too; but the highest prize was most definitely the little girl with the golden curls, for she was a happy soul and had never showed any sign of fear whatsoever.

Life-in-Death, on the other hand, was the proud owner of a smart and beautifully broken man; along with a woman that truly believed she was actually dead and gone.

However, their deal was slowly drawing to an end; fifteen years they’d promised to John, and now his time was ticking out. One fine morning he woke up to find Death standing beside his bed, smiling down at him.

‘It’s time to go.’

John cringed slightly, then gathered whatever inch of courage he had left. ‘I need one more day. Please.’

Death all but shrugged. ‘A deal is a deal. What’s the use of another day anyway?’

‘I have to settle things right.’

In the end Death reluctantly agreed; John had always been an interesting guy, and one that could easily talk his way out of almost everything.

Life-in-Death was mightily disappointed when Patrick Jane slipped right through their fingers after shooting John three times in the chest.


End file.
